The present invention relates to a multi-layered antireflection film capable of preventing reflection at two separated wavelength regions such as ultraviolet regions and visible wavelength region. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a multi-layered antireflection film capable of preventing reflection at two wavelength regions, wherein stresses occurring in the layers of the multi-layered film negate each other so as to prevent any stress to be generated in the substrate on which a multiplicity of layers are formed.